A Brother's Broken Trust
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: Dark Donatello becomes jealous of Dark Leonardo being with Lindsey Jones, so he tries to sleep with Lindsey without his brother knowing. Rated for attempted rape and slight language


"How'd you sleep last night bro?" Dark Michelangelo asked Dark Donatello as he got something to drink.

"Not very well actually; Lindsey and Leo kept making love all night long, and their room is right next to mine," Dark Donatello said.

Lindsey Jones had been staying with the Dark Turtles for a while now, and she and Dark Leonardo had begun to sleep together again, only this time, they made love.

"Well, what'd you expect? They're in love, they're gonna do that," Dark Michelangelo reminded.

"I'm still in shock that our brother got to be with a rich, hot, human girl," Dark Donatello stated.

"Hey, if they ever get married, we'll be related to that rich, hot, human girl," Dark Michelangelo notified.

"I'm gonna find some way to sleep with her," Dark Donatello said after a while.

"Come again?" Dark Michelangelo asked.

"I'm gonna find some way to sleep with Lindsey," the Dark Turtle repeated.

"Dude if you ever did that, do you not know what Leo would do to you? He'd ring your neck, and then he'd break it," Dark Michelangelo replied.

"Leo doesn't have to know," Dark Donatello said slyly. "Like it or not, Lindsey will sleep with me."

"Donnie, are you talking about raping Lindsey?" Dark Michelangelo questioned. "Because if you did that, Leo would literally kill you if he ever found out."

"Like I said, he ain't gonna find out," Dark Donatello said again.

Later on that night, Dark Donatello hid behind Dark Leonardo's bedroom door and waited for Lindsey. He heard them talk. "Alright, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and freshen up, and then I'll be in there," Dark Leonardo informed.

"Don't be too long," Lindsey replied. The Dark Turtle heard them kiss, before Lindsey walked into the room. Dark Donatello shut the door, and Lindsey turned around.

"Oh hey Dark Donatello, what's up?" she asked. The Dark Turtle couldn't help but look at her. She was dressed in a short, silky, black nightgown with purple lace along the top and bottom of it.

"Nothing really," Dark Donatello answered as he quietly and stealthily locked the door.

"Did you need something, because Dark Leo's coming back soon," Lindsey notified.

"Yes," Dark Donatello said as he walked closer to Lindsey. The girl became nervous and turned her back to him. As he stood right behind her and began to play with her hair a little, Dark Donatello explained "Ever since you've been here, you've been with my brother, and that's made me jealous. Well now, I'm gonna get to experience what he experiences."

"Dark Donatello, I don't understand." Lindsey didn't look back at him. The Dark Turtle put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna be with you tonight whether you like it or not," he replied bending down and kissing her neck gently.

Lindsey quickly jumped away from him. "No, this is not gonna work out," she said.

"C'mon Lindsey," he whispered standing behind her and touching her shoulders again. "Every once in a while, you've gotta try something new." Slowly, Dark Donatello snaked his tail around to the front of the girl and started to slowly coil it around her leg. Lindsey started to shake. Dark Donatello moved his hands slowly from her shoulders down to her waist, and then up to her chest. The Dark Turtle began to tighten his grip on her chest, causing her to gasp quietly. She did not like where this was going, and wanted it to stop immediately.

"Get off me Dark Donatello or I'll scream," Lindsey warned. She couldn't move, she was too afraid to really do anything.

"Scream," Dark Donatello dared as he turned her face to his and kissed her lips. Then he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Lindsey tried to scream, but the Dark Turtle covered her mouth. He laid her down on the bed and pinned her arms down. Dark Donatello climbed on top of her and sat on his knees. Then he began to bite into her neck and along her collar bone.

Meanwhile, Dark Leonardo was just now returning. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Lindsey, did you lock the door?" he called.

Dark Leonardo didn't hear anything at first. Dark Donatello bent down and whispered "Don't make a sound."

Dark Leonardo listened and heard Lindsey crying softly. "Lins, what's wrong?" He tried to open the door again, but couldn't. Finally, the Dark Turtle decided to break it down. So he kicked the door really hard, until the door fell down.

He saw his brother on top of his girlfriend, pinning her down. "What the hell are you doing to Lindsey?" he demanded his brother.

Lindsey lay there quietly, even after Dark Donatello licked her face before getting off her. That's when Dark Leonardo realized what his brother had just tried to do.

Dark Leonardo grabbed his brother and threw him off of Lindsey and into the main room of the warehouse. Going over to him, Dark Leonardo started to punch, kick, cut, and scream at Dark Donatello. He sliced the Dark Turtle across the chest with his blade before standing up.

"I swear to God Donnie, if you ever even think about doing that to her or coming near her with any sexual emotion again, I'll shred you to pieces," Dark Leonardo threatened.

He went back to his room and looked at Lindsey. The Dark Turtle began to sob as he lay down on top of Lindsey and held her. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Lindsey," he cried.

Lindsey shushed him gently before whispering "Its' okay, I just wasn't prepared for that."

Dark Leonardo looked at her and touched her face. Then he kissed her lips as Lindsey wiped away his tears. "I won't let him do that again, I promise."


End file.
